


The lovely bones

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, Family Feels, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Regulus Black, Pre-Canon, Reg dose not get one, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black-centric, Second War with Voldemort, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Regulus Black had never given very much thought to the after life, of course he hoped that there was something after death but he did not know what that would be.So he dose not really know what to expect after being killed by the infer.What he dose not expect to wake up in his older brothers apartment, but that is exactly what happens to him.Now Regulus watches everything that happens in his older brothers life, but despite how much he may want to he can not directly affect anything. Or can he?This is loosely based on the lovely bones.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Black Family, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The lovely bones

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story. I recently rewatched the Lovely bones and this idea came into my head, idk why.

Regulus gasped for air, he frantically looked around at his surroundings. He was dead, he knew that he was dead, so why was he standing here, alone in an apartment. As he looked around he saw many things.

He was standing in the living room. There was a set of dark red chairs and what appeared to be a matching couch.

The walls were different then the ones that they had at his house, instead of wallpaper, there was what appeared to be wood paneling it was a dark color, Regulus could not tell what type of wood it was he knew that he had seen it somewhere he just could not put his finger on where.

In the front of the living room there was a fire place, it was surrounded by red brick. Above the fire place there was a large picture of his brother and his friends.

There was also a book shelf, it was filled with a mix of magical and muggle books. Regulus remerd Sirius having some of them back before he ran away, Mother had gotten very mad when he had brought them home. It was one of their longest fights.

Regulus looked out the window and realized that it was night time.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Regulus had died. As far as he could tell no one knew what happened to him. Which was good because if they did it would put Kreacher in danger and he did not want that to happen to the elf.

Everyone seemed to believe that he had defected and that he had been killed because of that.

The first part was true he had defected, but he was not killed by another death eater.

Ever since he had died he had been watching his brother. He had tried to go off and watch someone else but he had been transported back to Sirius.

He had also tried to interact with Sirius but that had not gotten him any results.

At first he had thought that he was a ghost, but that did not appear to be the case because no one was able to see or hear him.

No one at all.

All that Regulus could do was watch Sirius.

* * *

So Regulus watched Sirius.

He watched as Sirius went to Order meetings.

He watched as Sirius stole glances at that werewolf friend of his who he obviously had a crush on.

He watched as they performed raids on death eaters.

Sometimes Regulus felt bad about watching, like the time that Sirius confused his love to Remus.

* * *

“Hey Remus.”

“Yeah, Sirius.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Sirius.”

Then Sirius gave Remus the biggest and brightest smile that Regulus had ever seen on his brother's face.

* * *

There was also the time that Lily Evans announced that she was pregnant.

* * *

“Where pregnant.”

* * *

Regulus wished that he was able to leave, he wanted to see what other people were up too, like Narcissa and Kreacher.

It had been about two years since Regulus had died, a lot had happened in that time.

The Potters had gone into hiding, Remus and Sirius had broken up, and a lot of people had died.

This night was Halloween and Regulus was filled with dread. He could not say why but he knew that something bad was going to happen.

It turned out that he was right, but he did not like that he was.

* * *

Regulus watched as Sirius flew to the Potters in a panic, then he watched as he cried over the bodies of his bed friends.

Then seething in anger Sirius went to go confront Peter Pettingrew, Regulus knew that Sirius had always been impulsive but this took the fucking cake, he did not even take the time to explain that he was not the secret keeper to anyone.

Regulus’s thoughts soon turned to anger when his brother was sent to Azkaban without a trailer. 

His brother was there for twelve years, then he did the impossible. He escaped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
